1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable sinks and more particularly pertains to a new outdoorsman portable sink for providing a sink specifically tailored for camping and various other outdoor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable sinks is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable sinks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable sinks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,376; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,621; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,595; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,169; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,137; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,121.
In these respects, the outdoorsman portable sink according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sink specifically tailored for camping and various other outdoor activities.